2006 - (10/19/2006) The Version Update Is Here!
Aht Urhgan missions have been added. Also, part of a scene from the "Aht Urhgan Mission 16: Ghosts of the Past Ghosts of the Past" mission has been altered. *The following changes have been made to Category:Chocobo Raising chocobo raising. Click here for further details. :New chocobo colors have been added. :A chocobo’s appearance will now change according to its attributes. : :Chocobo attributes now increase at a greater rate when using care plans. :The following measures have been introduced to wake up a chocobo in "sleep" state: :: - A new medicine that wakes up chocobos has been added. :: - Now scolding a chocobo may also wake it up. This will not work every time, however. :: :: - The chocobo trainers will now wake up a chocobo without fail when a rest plan ends and another care plan begins. :Now your chocobo's name will appear in various places in the text when caring for your chocobo. :The following changes have been made to care plan schedules: :: - The term "current program" has been changed to "next program." :: - Plan denotation has changed from 0-3 to 1-4 for clarity. :An issue in which learned chocobo abilities were also available on rental chocobos has been addressed. *The following changes have been made to Besieged: :Enemy forces are now able to increase to 160, and level 6 Besieged has been added. :Level 6 Besieged will include notorious monsters that lead the enemy forces and other new enemies. :When Besieged begins, all participating players will be given Category:Temporary temporary items. :: :: :The amount of Experience Points experience points and Imperial Standing players receive for taking part in Besieged has increased. :: :A bonus will be given to all participants at the end of Besieged for defeating the category:Notorious Monsters notorious monsters that lead an enemy force. :Experience will no longer be lost in the event of KO in the battlefield to retake the Astral Candescence. :The number of Archaic Mirror archaic mirrors in a beastman stronghold now has an effect on the enemy's defense during Besieged. :Certain Undead Swarm enemies will now use their special attacks less frequently. :Archaic mirrors now appear less frequently. In accordance, the speed at which the beastman strongholds accumulate forces has been adjusted. :The notorious monsters that appear in Besieged will now drop new items. *The new Mercenary Rank mercenary ranks "S Wildcat Badge Sergeant" and "SM Wildcat Badge Sergeant Major" have been added. :In accordance, a number of new items have been added to the list of goods that can be earned with Imperial Standing credits. *The following changes have been made to category:Assault Assault: :A total of 10 new Assault missions will be added to complement the new mercenary ranks, with 5 new missions for Sergeants and 5 for Sergeant Majors. :If all party members are KO'd during an Assault mission, they will automatically leave the area after 3 minutes. :Several new quests have been added that focus on the areas released with the Treasures of Aht Urhgan expansion disc. *A new series of Assault-style quests aboard the The Ashu Talif Ashu Talif has been added. ::Participation Requirements :::Players can participate regardless of mercenary rank once having progressed to a certain point in the Treasures of Aht Urhgan storyline (Treasures of Aht Urhgan Missions Aht Urhgan missions). ::Level Restrictions and Member Requirements :::In the current Assault missions, it is possible to impose a voluntary level restriction on your mercenary party. However, the new quests based on the Assault system are all unrestricted, with no option for setting level limits. :::Member requirements will remain the same, with 3 to 6 mercenaries required to undertake these quests. ::Rewards :::After defeating a notorious monster, a treasure chest will appear. The contents of this treasure will differ depending on certain conditions. *The Blue Mage blue mage, corsair, and puppetmaster jobs have been added to the "Brygid the Stylist Returns" quest. *The following changes have been made to the Adventuring Fellow Guide Fellowship system: :Healer and soothing healer Fellow NPCs will no longer cast the white magic spell "Aquaveil." :Fellow NPCs will now mimic the player when using the emote/bow /bow emote command. *The Event Scene Replayer event replay NPC "Tsih Kolgimih" has been added to Aht Urhgan Whitegate. Battle-related *A new race of beastmen known as the category:Poroggos Poroggo will now be seen in the Treasures of Aht Urhgan areas. *An issue concerning the detection rules for the following monsters has been addressed: :category:Imps Imps in the Periqia area :category:Apkallu Apkallu in the Mount Zhayolm area *The location of the Big Bomb Big Bombs and other nearby monsters in Halvung has been changed. *An issue wherein certain monsters in category:Dynamis Dynamis would use the white magic “Stona” when not petrified has been addressed. *An issue wherein certain monsters in the Dynamis - Bastok area would use abilities restricted to NMs has been addressed. *The formula used to calculate Ranged Attack ranged attack damage and Ranged Accuracy accuracy based on the distance of the player from the enemy target has undergone an adjustment. This will ensure that the calculation will no longer largely eliminate the enhancements given by meals and equipment. Instead, the effects will be added directly to the player's attributes. *The dark magic “Absorb-TP” will now absorb an amount of TP corresponding to the amount of TP accumulated by the target of the spell. *An issue wherein the range for the following job abilities was incorrect has been addressed: :Feral Howl (Beastmaster) :Blade Bash (Samurai) *The samurai job has undergone the following adjustments: :New job abilities have been added: ::Hasso (Level 25; Recast: 1 minute; Duration: 5 minutes) :::Grants a bonus to attack speed, accuracy, and Strength when using two-handed weapons. ::Seigan (Level 35; Recast: 1 minute; Duration: 5 minutes) :::Grants a bonus to Third Eye when using two-handed weapons. :Seigan and Third Eye ::- While Seigan is in effect, the recast time for the Third Eye job ability will be decreased by half. ::- The player may counterattack or keep the effect of Third Eye when the player evades an attack using the Third Eye job ability. ::- The chance that the player will keep the Third Eye effect even after evading will gradually decrease from the time the ability is used :-The effects of Hasso and Seigan do not overlap. If both abilities are used, only the most recently activated ability will take effect. :-Hasso and Seigan will only take effect when the player is equipped with a two-handed weapon. :-A penalty will be imposed on magic, song, and ninjutsu recast time while Hasso or Seigan is in effect. :The duration for the Third Eye ability has been reduced to 30 seconds, and the status icon has also been changed. :The job trait Zanshin will now be acquired at level 20, and the hit rate for the extra attack has been increased. :Players can now use a Merit Points merit point to increase physical melee weapon skill damage by 5% when the job trait Overwhelm is in effect. *The dragoon job has undergone the following adjustments: :The recast time for the Jump, High Jump, and Super Jump job abilities will now be reset when using Spirit Surge. :The recast time for Super Jump has been changed from 5 minutes to 3 minutes. In accordance, the merit point Group 1 category “Super Jump Recast” will now allow players to shorten recast time by 6 seconds instead of 10. :Players who have acquired the Empathy job trait will now be able to copy the Stoneskin effect to their wyvern when using the job ability Spirit Link. *The summoner job has undergone the following adjustments: :The summoner pet command Blood Pact has been divided into two categories ::Blood Pact: Rage (Recast time: 1 minute) :::Orders the avatar to use special attacks. ::Blood Pact: Ward (Recast time: 1 minute) :::Orders the avatar to use support abilities. :-Blood Pact will now receive different effects when the value added by equipment or merit points exceeds the skill cap for that level. : : :-Players will now also experience increases in skill when using the Blood Pact: Rage and Blood Pact: Ward pet commands. *The puppetmaster job has undergone the following adjustments: :The various elemental capacities for automaton heads and frames have been increased. :Several new automaton attachments have been added. Item-related *The following have been added to the list of items handled by the Event Item Storer special event storage NPC: :Otoko Yukata/Onago Yukata/Otokogimi Yukata/Onnagimi Yukata *More items are now available through Logging/Harvesting in the Wajaom Woodlands and Bhaflau Thickets. *New synthesis recipes have been added. *Corsairs and puppetmasters can now equip certain items previously unavailable to those jobs: :Corsair ::Linen Doublet/Wool Doublet/Shikaree Aketon/Virgo Subligar. :Puppetmaster ::Cerise Doublet/Libra Subligar *Throwing Tomahawk Throwing tomahawks and Angon (Throwing) angons will now be found in the “Ammunition” category of the auction house. *The value of the following items when sold to a store has been changed: :Sharug Greens/Azouph Greens *The icon graphic for the following items has changed: :Dusk Mask/Dusk Mask +1 System-related *You can now select to hear a chime sound when receiving a /tell from another player using the /tell chat filter option. *Several new terms have been added to the auto-translate function. border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="2" align="center" width="20%" BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" Category align="center" width="23%" BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" Term - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Hasso - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Seigan - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Pet Commands BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Blood Pact: Rage - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Pet Commands BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Blood Pact: Ward - } }}